The Reason Why I Thought I Would Die
by FluoxetineHcl
Summary: The reason why I thought I would die is because I hadn't met you yet. I fell in love with this world a little bit because the blue eyes of yours gave its warmth to me. / Reader x Prompto (?) / Quick Drabble


The reason why I thought I would die is because the sun was no longer there spreading its warmth to me. There was no more blue sky spreading above my world and no more the billow of white clouds that carried by the wind.

The reason why I thought I would die is because both of my hands was the one that took the soul of people I loved. It was when their skin was blackened and their body was slowly shifted into the one of monster. They were begging to be killed, pleading to be saved from the cruel fate befell them. That was why I stained my sword with their blood and at the same time my heart was smeared with the suffering.

The reason why I thought I would die is because my heart was already empty. I had no one to protect, I had no one to love, I had nothing. That was why I would like to drown myself from the top of the cliff, toward the curling waves that crushing the stone it met.

But then you came, yelling at me and pulling my hand just right before I leap into the ocean.

"What are you doing?!" I didn't even know who you are, but you were worried about me. I stared blankly at your blonde hair, your glistened blue crystal and the freckles adorned your face. The slender arms of yours was successfully brought me into your embrace. If I knew you long before this moment, perhaps I would think that it was impossible for your arms to make that kind of strength.

The tears which I thought was already drained completely from my body were staining my cheeks again. Your warmth melt my heart which had been cold for a long time. Even though the lustrous bead of fire was not there above, your luminous kindness shone upon me.

"My name is Prompto." I could still remember how those lips curved into a smile when you mentioned your name. And the name of yours became my precious and my favorite words in this darkened world.

And since that day, you would held my hand whenever we were together. You wanted to prevent me to die, you always stopped me from approaching the death.

Your laugh were always easing my grief. The way you tried to make me laugh whenever we had the dinner together, the way your carefree manner lifted my sorrow, the way you caressed my head whenever I gave a gloomy look, each of that way were always filled with your sincerity.

The reason why I thought I would die is because I thought I wouldn't feel the love anymore. My heart was empty, the only one left inside me was void and nothingness. There were no reason for me to keep breathing, nor to move my feet to welcome the tomorrow.

Yet, you insisted to take a picture of my smiling face. Whenever we stepped on the dying grass, whenever I gave you the food I cooked, whenever you said good night, you always hoped to be able to make me smile.

The reason why I thought I would die is because the moon was never greeted me between the flickering stars. The only one shrouded my world was the endless grey cloud, painting my vision inside the monochrome.

"I will protect you." Yet, the grip of your slender fingers on my clasped hand made me think it was okay to live.

The reason why I thought I would die is because I was supposed to never love anyone again. I cried being unable to love, and cried being unable to be loved.

But then you gave a grieving look, that I saw when I couldn't sleep at that night and caught you sitting on the cold ground outside, hugging your knees and trembling in your lament. The usual smile you presented to me was disappeared, as you cry in quietness.

You were always cheering me up, you were always be there whenever I drowned in devastation. And from that moment on, I wished to do the same for you. I held your hand as you leaned your head on my shoulder.

"Thanks. To be here…"

The reason why I thought I would die is because the one who were grateful for my life were already left me. Leaving me in the darkness world alone, leaving me in the coldness of the day.

But then you said that you were happy seeing me alive. Even though it seemed that this endless night wouldn't make the living being inside grateful enough to continue living.

The reason why I thought I would die is because I hadn't met you yet. I fell in love with this world a little bit because the blue eyes of yours gave its warmth to me.

* * *

Author's note:

Quick drabble because I hate my job. Yes, I'm writing this in my office in few hours.

Almost no beta. Have no time for it.

Listening to: Mika Nakashima - Boku ga Shinou to Omotta no wa


End file.
